The present invention relates to embodiments of an apparatus and method for configuring a tire sensor system. Tire sensor systems for vehicle, for example tire pressure monitoring systems, typically include at least one tire pressure sensor in each of the plurality of tires. The tire pressure sensors communicate tire pressure signals wirelessly with a central controller on the vehicle. The wheel from which the tire pressure sensor signal is originating must be identified to indicate properly to the driver or technician which tire is in need of service. One method commonly used to associate a tire pressure sensor with the wheel location in which it is installed is by manually updating the central controller with the tire pressure sensor unique identification code (ID) when the tire with the tire pressure sensor is installed on the vehicle. This method requires time and effort from a trained technician who has the means to activate the tire pressure sensor to obtain the unique ID and then communicate with the central controller.
Trucks and/or tractors typically have at least six tires in which tire pressure sensors are installed. The tires are installed on the truck as one of the last items during an assembly line operation at an original equipment manufacturer. It is a time consuming activity to manually activate each tire pressure sensor to obtain the unique ID and then access the central controller to associate the unique ID with the wheel location in which the tire pressure sensor is installed. Often there is limited time available to add another step to the process. Likewise, whenever a tire is replaced, the central controller needs to be manually updated to associate the new tire pressure sensor unique ID with the proper wheel location.